Snow Falls
Snow Falls ("Neve e Paixão") é o terceiro episódio da Primeira Temporada de Once Upon a Time. Estreou em 6 de Novembro de 2011 nos Estados Unidos, e em 26 de Abril de 2012 no Brasil. Sumário Por insistência de Henry, Emma convence Mary Margaret a fazer uma visita a um paciente em coma no hospital e ler para ele, seu livro de histórias. No entanto,Mary Margaret fica atordoada com o resultado de sua visita. Enquanto isso, no mundo de conto de fadas, o Príncipe Encantado encontra Branca de Neve pela primeira vez de uma forma mais que inesperada. Elenco Elenco Principal *Ginnifer Goodwin como Branca de Neve / Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison como Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla como Regina Mills *Josh Dallas como Príncipe Encantado / David Nolan *Jared S. Gilmore como Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge como Grilo Falante / Archie Hopper (apenas créditos) *Jamie Dornan como Xerife Graham *Robert Carlyle como Rumplestiltskin / Sr. Gold (apenas créditos) Elenco Recorrente *David Anders como Dr. Whale *Lee Arenberg como Leroy *Anastasia Griffith como Princesa Abigail / Kathryn Nolan *Meghan Ory como Ruby Elenco Convidado *Faustino Di Bauda como Walter *Mark Gibbon como Líder Troll *Amos Stern como Cavaleiro Negro *Lucas Wolf como Escolta Armada Citações :Príncipe Encantado: Mostre a cara, seu covarde! (Ele vira Branca, e vendo seu rosto, fica chocado) Você é uma... garota. :Branca de Neve: Uma mulher. :Príncipe Encantado: Não pode se esconder de mim! Onde quer que esteja, eu vou te encontrar! ---- :Príncipe Encantado: Eu disse que te encontraria. Não importa o que você faça, eu sempre vou te encontrar. :Branca de Neve: A única maneira que consegue pegar uma mulher, é fazendo uma armadilha pra ela? :Príncipe Encantado: Se ela for uma vigarista, sim. :Branca de Neve: Ah tá. Você não é mesmo um Príncipe Encantado. ---- :Branca de Neve: Que sorte a minha. Tudo o que estou fazendo, Encantado, é o que eu preciso para sobreviver. Ela me quer morta. :Príncipe Encantado: O que você fez para provocar tanta ira? :Branca de Neve: Ela me culpa por ter destruído a vida dela. :Príncipe Encantado: E destruiu? :Branca de Neve: Sim. ---- :Mary Margaret: É um trabalho interessante. Procurar pessoas. Como entrou nisso? :Emma: Procurar pessoas é o que eu tenho feito desde... Desde que eu me lembro. :Mary Margaret: Por que começou? Seus pais? Henry me disse que você... Teve uma situação parecida com a dele. Encontrou seus pais? :Emma: Depende de quem você pergunta. ---- :Príncipe Encantado: Se você precisar de alguma coisa. :Branca de Neve: Você vai me encontrar. :Príncipe Encantado: Sempre. ---- :Regina: Pensei que você e Mary Margaret poderiam gostar. O amor verdadeiro venceu. Aproveite o momento, querida. Se não fosse por vocês, eles viveriam completamente sozinhos. Por isso vou perdoar sua grosseria incessante. Porque tudo isso me lembrou de uma coisa muito importante. De como eu sou grata por ter o Henry. Porque não ter ninguém? Nossa. É a pior maldição que se pode imaginar. ---- Curiosidades Notas da Produção * Na abertura, aparece um troll. *As cenas de Branca de Neve com o Príncipe Encantado são reutilizadas nos episódios Snow Drifts e There's No Place Like Home, que combina filmagens e refilmagens das cenas.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/490615481603080192 * O Príncipe Encantado dá o seu nome como "James", no entanto é revelado em The Shepherd que James é na verdade seu irmão gêmeo. Isso significa que o nome verdadeiro do Príncipe Encantado ainda não é conhecido, e não será revelado até a Segunda Temporada. *A declaração de Mary Margaret para Emma, "Eu sou uma professora, não uma freira", refere-se ao fato de que, no roteiro original, Mary Margaret seria uma freira.http://www.zen134237.zen.co.uk/Once_Upon_A_Time/Once_Upon_A_Time_1x01_-_Pilot.pdf *Na cena em que Branca de Neve foi capturada pelos Cavaleiros Negros da Rainha Má, a atriz Ginnifer Goodwin twittou que o cavalo correu direto para ela, a fez voar e ela feriu seu rosto e mão.http://vancouverisawesome.com/2011/12/09/yvrshoots-once-upon-a-time-is-fall-tvs-biggest-new-hit/ https://twitter.com/ginnygoodwin/status/99151996547899395 Ela teve de levar pontos nos ferimentos, e logo depois retornou ao trabalho.http://www.buddytv.com/articles/once-upon-a-time/once-upon-a-time-46511.aspx *O ator Josh Dallas também tem uma cicatriz no queixo, assim como seu personagem Príncipe Encantado. *Na cena em que o esquecido David está deitado inconsciente em um riacho, Josh Dallas quase congelou na água fria, mas a equipe colocou uma banheira de água quente nas proximidades para aquecê-lo entre as tomadas e cenas. http://vancouverisawesome.com/2011/12/09/yvrshoots-once-upon-a-time-is-fall-tvs-biggest-new-hit/ Cronologia dos Eventos *Os flashbacks da Floresta Encantada ocorrem imediatamente após os eventos de "The Shepherd", e ao mesmo tempo dos de "Snow Drifts" e "There's No Place Like Home". Estima-se que seja seguido pela ocorrência de negócio da Cinderella com Rumplestiltskin em "The Price of Gold", bem como a tentativa de Zangado em reconquistar Nova, que é mencionado como um evento passado em "7:15 A.M.". A história também ocorre entre "Lacey" e o final de "Skin Deep", em que Bela é banida do castelo de Rumplestiltskin. *Os eventos de Storybrooke deste episódio ocorrem após os eventos de "The Thing You Love Most" e antes dos acontecimentos de "The Price of Gold". Conexões de Episódio *Príncipe Encantado e Princesa Abigail se encontram pela primeira vez durante os eventos de "The Shepherd". A cena deles na carruagem, bem como Branca de Neve se preparando para atacá-los, é também mais explorado nesse episódio. *Este episódio mostra o primeiro encontro de Branca de Neve e Príncipe Encantado. O relacionamento deles é contado e explorado em grande parte da série, nomeadamente em "Pilot", "7:15 A.M.", "Heart of Darkness", e "Lady of the Lake". *A fala do Príncipe Encantado para Branca de Neve, "Você é uma mulher", se repete em "Broken" de Aurora para Mulan. *A contraparte misteriosa do Dr. Whale é revelado em "The Doctor". *A história que o anel verde do Príncipe Encantado carrega, é explorado em "The Shepherd"; os eventos futuros que envolvem o anel são mostrados em "A Land Without Magic" e "Lady of the Lake". *O cartaz de procurada de Branca de Neve é visto em outros episódios de flashbacks da Floresta Encantada, tais como "Child of the Moon" e "The Evil Queen". *As razões da mudança drástica da Branca de Neve, que de princesa mimada tornou-se uma ladra são mostrados em "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter" "Red-Handed", "Child of the Moon" e "The Evil Queen". *A breve explicação de Branca de Neve em descrever sua relação turbulenta com a Rainha Má, é explorada nos flashbacks de "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter", "The Stable Boy" e "The Evil Queen". *Algumas das cenas deste episódio são reutilizadas em "Snow Drifts" e "There's No Place Like Home", que giram em torno da interferência acidental de Emma e Gancho no passado, e os esforços para que Branca de Neve e Príncipe Encantado se conheçam. O título "Snow Drifts" é uma referência ao título deste episódio. Referências Culturais Contos de Fadas e Folclore *Esse episódio apresenta Branca de Neve e Príncipe Encantado do conto de fadas Branca de Neve, bem como a filha do Rei Midas do mito Midas. *Também se destaca o grupo de trolls que habitam uma ponte. Também fazem parte de um conto de fadas, Three Billy Goats Gruff. Lost *Durante seu encontro com Mary Margaret, Dr. Whale não entende e pergunta: "Algo sobre você ter quinze filhos?" 15 é o terceiro dos números de Lost. Cultura Pop *A música que está tocando durante o encontro de Mary Margaret com Dr. Whale é "Red River Valley" de Lloyd Green. *A fim de encontrar-se com Emma na lanchonete, Henry engana sua mãe dizendo que está jogando Whac-A-Mole no fliperama. Erros *Durante a cena do tronco caído bloqueando o caminho da carruagem, um homem com um boné de beisebol azul é visível no centro da parte inferior esquerda da tela. É perceptível quando Abigail grita: "Por favor, me ajude". http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:103HorseWranglerBlooper.jpg *À medida que os trolls mexem nos pertences do Príncipe Encantado, um deles encontra um cartaz de procurada de Branca de Neve. Um segundo depois, o cartaz é puxado para fora do saco uma segunda vez. Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale *Durante a jornada do Príncipe Encantado e a Princesa Abigail para o castelo para sua cerimônia de noivado, eles viajam na "estrada alta para além do castelo de Midas". Isso indica que o do castelo Rei Midas "não é muito longe do próprio Castelo Real. *Os trolls se transformar em caracóis, em vez de baratas após serem atingidos por pó de fada. Referências Vídeos Ficheiro:ONCE UPON A TIME 1x03 - "Snow Falls" PROMO Legendado Ficheiro:Once Upon A Time - Snow Falls - Sneak Peek 2 - Legendado Ficheiro:Once Upon A Time - Snow Falls - Sneak Peek 1 - Legendado Ficheiro:Once Upon A Time - Snow Falls - Sneak Peek 3 - Legendado Ficheiro:Once Upon A Time - Snow Falls - Sneak Peek 4 - Legendado Categoria:Guia de Episódios Categoria:Primeira Temporada Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª temporada Categoria:1ª temporada